When Your Heart Breaks
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: It is a terrible thing when your heart breaks. I know. Usako lays dead in my arms, and my world has collapsed. POV of Mamoru during Promise of the Rose as he cradles limp Usagi, after she has redirected the asteroid at the cost of her life.


Disclaimer: Not mine. 

A/N: Kindly read and review! I just had to write this story after watching Promise of the Rose!

-Takes place during Promise of the Rose, during the scene where Usagi/Sailor Moon has just died because of using the Silver Crystal's full power to direct Fiore's asteroid away from earth.

"When Your Heart Breaks"- P.O.V. of Mamoru

* * *

There are moments in everyone's life when their hearts break. Not just from breakups, when your "heart breaks". But true heartbreaks. When it feels as if your heart has been ripped in two by pain and sadness. This feeling can only come when one has experienced a terrible loss of someone very close to them, or something bad has happened. Surprisingly, I never had my heart break like that. Even though I was orphaned when my parents died, and lived alone, I never felt that immeasurable loss.

That is, until I met my golden Usako. She taught me how to live, to laugh, to truly love. To love something so much that you would give your life up for it, just so they could be happy. Immediately, she entered my heart and stayed there forever. I would do anything for this woman's happiness and well-being. _Anything_.

One time, I did do something to ensure my angel's well-being. A few months ago, I had had a premonition of her death. A voice told me that if we were to marry, my Usako would die. Horrible things would happen. At first, I brushed it away as pure nonsense. It was just a dream! Right…?

But then the dream came back. Every night. It plagued me; haunted me to know end. I had no choice. To save my beloved Usako, I had to break up with her. It was not one of those, 'Oh, I've gotten bored of you' types of break-ups. It hurt me just as much as it hurt her. I cried for days afterwards, which is saying something because I haven't cried sinceI was achild. Then I had to pretend as if I didn't care for her, and that hurt the most. Seeing her joyous face fall when I walked by without a word… that made my heart break.

But that time is over now. Long gone. Usako discovered the dream out and we decided that we could stay apart no longer. We were meant to be. I could not live my life without her. If the world collapsed at our feet and everyone died because we were together, then so be it. My sadness stopped. We even found out we had a daughter in the future, and that the dream had been sent by my future self to test our love!

And our love did have tests. Diamond, the Dark Moon Family, Black Lady… on and on the list went. But I didn't know the hardest test had been yet to come.

Life without Usako. Because as I sit here, I hold my dead angel's limp body in my arms. She had just saved earth, protected everyone as she had voiced she would. But at own personal risk. If she used the full power of the Silver Crystal, she would die. But that's just what my Usako did. She embraces the world like no other, and cares for it in deeper ways than most. She laid down her life for this world, and in the process tore out mine.

My Usako is gone. I had seen her eyes go dark and lifeless as the Crystal shattered from so much power being encompassed in it; felt her body fall into mine as the asteroid shot past earth with amazing speed. I heard Mars and the others around me, sobbing, calling, even yelling for their leader, their princess, their friend. Mars is shaking my unresponsive Princess, but it is no use. She is gone. My heart is broken, my life crumbling to pieces before my very eyes. I cannot go on without her…

I stare into her immobile face, my eyes lifeless.

_It cannot be, Usako come back…_

Fiore appears next to me, and I look up, eyes deadened, but then they light up with determination as he hands me the nectar of the Life Flower. He is actually giving me my Usako back…

With my kiss of nectar, Usako twitches. Her eyes open and we stare into each other's eyes. Mine echo with happiness.

_Usako Usako Usako! My angel is alive!_

"I told you I would save everyone," she whispers…

'And you did, Usako,' I think as I nod, the tears I had been holding in flowing out in happiness. 'You saved the world you love so much, and you saved me.'

It is a terrible thing when your heart breaks. Even worse when it's because your love has died. But I was saved from that pain by my dear friend, Fiore. As I hug my Usako's body to me, I think,

'Wherever you are, Fiore, I hope you are safe, loved, and happy. You deserve it. Though you caused me heart break, you mended the wound by bringing back the one you had destroyed.'

-Fin-

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Kinda mushy and cheesy, but hey, I love these types of stories! Thanks for reading! Review, and check out my other stories. Luv you peoples! 


End file.
